Yaoi! Hola Chau parte 1
by death.lust
Summary: YAOI gentusa .. saben que si no les gusta este tipo de cosas es mejor ni verlas!Ok?


**_Esta historia la escribi hace 3 años atras . asi que encontraran unos cuantos errores ortograficos jeje xD_**

**HOLA CHAU 1**

Un dia,en el salon de 4 año,estaban por decir a los abanderados.El profesor,dice las sigueinte palabras:

Profe:-Bueno...tengo los resultados de los abanderados del año q viene .

El grado: UU

Kai: ¬w¬,espero no ser yo...

El profe:bueno...el abanderado sera...KAI HIWATARI o

Kai:

El profe:Un aplauso,dice con una carita :)

Todos:Ehhh... :P

Kai:por que yo?,le pregunta.

El profe:por que tu fuiste el mejor alumno!te has sacados muchos dieses .

Kai:(pensando)ya lo se...pero a mi me tenian que elegir!?,no importan,muchos dicen que el mastil pesa como mi bufanda

El profe:el 1 escolta sera Raul

Raul:SIIIIIIIIIIII :)

Julia:Ya calmate!¬¬

El profe:y por ultimo la 2 escolta seras tu Julia

Julia:QUE!?fui vencido por mi hermano TT

El profe:se se...

Julia:

Toca el timbre...aproposito,va a ver otros personajes aparte de Kai y Tala¬¬ pero no son muchos

El profe:salgan al recreo

Todos:siiiiiiiii..:)

Julia:por que,por que,por que,por que...por que...POR QUE €¬¬€¬"·$$ me vencio mi hermano!!!Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...ÒÓ

Kai:Ya calmate...¬¬

Julia:GGGRRRRRRR...Kai oo

Kai:Escuchame...

Julia:Que?

Kai:siempre hay una primera vez n . n

Julia:GRRRRRRR...IDIOTA!!!Ù.Ú

Julia le gritaba todo a Kai,pero este solo estaba asi --

Raul:(pensando)valllaa...nunca pense no pero...VENCI A MI HERMANA!!!

Julia:"!$$$·"!$$$"$·"$·&$·"pÒÓ

Kai:--

Raul:.

El profe se acerca.

El profe:chicos...

Los chicos:profesor oo

El profe:escuchenmen...el jueves es la despedida a los de 5 año,asi q hablen con los de nuestro grado para la despedida...

Mientras,Brian,escuchaba y este le decia a Tala.

Tala estaba leyendo un libro,llamado "conviviendo con idiotas"

Tala:(pensando)que libro mas estupido que me regalo Tyson ,se que convivo con idiotas como Kai,pero este es un buen manual de como desquitarme de ese invecil nn

Brian lo asusta

Brian:TALA!!!

Tala:AHHH...eh,eres tu Brian ¬¬

Brian:escuche que...los de 4 iban a...

Tala:ya se,van al jardin japones ¬¬

Brian:no

Tala:al un mirador!

Brian:no

Tala:al...Rosedal?

Brian:no,no,no Tala

Tala:entonces a donde $"&·/&$ van!

Brian:Haran la despedida

Tala:gran cosa...(pensando)Kai seguro que me va a dar un regalo y ese quiero que sea que el me diga...te amo LL,no...miento!que admita que soy mejor que el!

Tala:y que?,volviendo a la realidad.

Brian:no solo digo para que me aumentes un poquito el sueldo -

Tala:sabes que...apestas ¬w¬

Brian: w(pensando)argggg $W·$&·$&/!!!¬o¬

En 4 año...Kai y la dinastia-F salieron

Julia:Que hacemos?

Raul:algo nn

Julia:no idiota ,para la despedida ¬.¬U

Raul:ahhhhh xD n.nU jeje

Julia:tu Kai?

Kai:Eh (?)

Julia:Uhhhhyyyyyyyyyyy...USTEDES 2 NO ME ESCUCHAN!!!y le pega a los 2

Raul: ToT,snif,snif,no me hagas esto Julia,waaaaa TT

Kai: ;;(Kai llora!!O.O buaaaaaaaaa)

Julia:Que dices a eso KAI?

Kai:Nada nOn

Julia:IDIOTA ¬¬

Julia:Bueno...pensemos en algo!y mas tu Kai!eres el cerebro entre nosotros!

Kai:querras decir el cerebro del aula

Julia:UYyyyyyyyyy...bueno,sorry,no sabia que eras el clon de Einstein ªª

Kai:¬¬

Julia:Bueno Ya!

Y en esas sale 5 año y sale Tala(el otro cerebro,el seguido de Kai -UU)

Kai:¬¬ahi va Tala,le dice

Tala:¬¬ahi va...KAI ÒÓ

Kai:Que?

Tala:nada...¬¬

y Tala se va...

Kai:(pensando)q gruñon ¬¬

Tala:(pensando)q idiota ¬¬

Julia:Ja...que bicho le pico a Tala?al parecer tiene algo con Kai eh o

Kai:Ehhh???ÒO

Julia:naaddaaaaa...n.n

Kai:buenooooo...¬¬

Raul:Oigan...la despedida!

Julia:ahh..cierto!hay q comentarcelo a los chicos del aula

Raul:Y vamos o no!?

Julia:si...si Kai quiere...

Kai:Como si yo quiero?acaso soy el jefe?

Julia:Si n.n

Raul:No n.n

Kai:Como sea...vamos

Julia:de acuerdo...

Julia,Raul y Kai fueron a avisarle a los chicos de 4 año sobre el tema.(para hacer mas rapido...ya son las 4:30,todos se tienen que ir,y los 3 chicos,decidieron quedarce)

Julia:Bueno...lo primero que hay que hacer es...

Raul:Traer musica!!! D

Julia:hermanito...la musica para despues,tranqui...

Raul:Ok

Julia:lo primero que hay que hacer es...

Kai:ubicar el lugar para hacer la despedida nn P

Julia:GRRRRRRRR...callencen!!!aunque...iba a deci eso... n.nU

Los 3 van caminando hasta el salon de gimnacia,alli decidieron hacer la fiesta,por que es mucho mas amplio que el salon de clases.

Julia:lo primero que hay que hacer...es correr algunas gradas

Raul:Bueno...yo puedo -

Julia:deja a Kai,el es mas fuerte

Raul:no yo puedo!!!la corre y dice...OUCH!!!·$"·$&·$

Julia:Ves...KAI ES MAS FUERTE!!! ¬¬U

Raul: TT...bueno u.u

Kai:esta bien...n.n(pensando)TODO YO!!a ver cuando hacen ellos algo por mi ¬¬ pero esto lo hago por el grado y mejor dicho para despedir al maldito soquete de los blitzkreigs boys Tala.

Kai corre las gradas

Horas mas tarde terminaron de ordenar el lugar.

Julia:-Bien...quien se va a quedar a cuidar el lugar?YO quiero que sea alguien muy capaz e inteligente,dice mirando a Kai

Kai:(pensando)me quedo,asi estoy libre del mandato de july,(volviendo)Yo n.n,dijo con una sonrrisa falsa en la cara.

Julia:Gracias Kai!!!Vamos Raul,lo agarra y se van.

Raul:chaoo kai...

Kai quedo ahi,aburridito.

Kai:(pensando)Que musica traigo?Metallica,pero hace 3 años los de 4 habian traido y el director quedo de pelos de punta,y por esa causa quedo un año con el pelo parado,Eminem,naaa...hace 2 años los de 5 trajeron y el director se quejo por que hablaba de el,Slime Shady...Rolling Stone,llevo eso asi los fastidiosos de 5 no traigan otra ·"$·$& que no sea eso.

Afuera,se escuchaban ruiditos...

Kai sale afuera y abre apena la puerta;y ve que era Tala.

Tala:Ji...podremos ver lo que traman Kai y los hermanos d la dynasty-F

Brian:No se...Kai es muy astuto y nos podria escuchar!

Tala:si claro¬¬

Spencer:Hablemos bajo,shhh.

Tala:eso hablen bajo...

Kai sale afuera...

Tala:Miren...ustedes se quedan afuera,yo entro para dejarle esto a Kai...

Kai:para dejarme que?

(OUCH!!!XD)

Tala:Ehhh???Ahh!!!eres tu,Kai,que te importa!

Spencer:eso Kai,que te importa...!!

Kai:ayyy buenooo...sorry ¬w¬

Los chicos menos Kai,se van.

Julia ve a Kai.

Kai:(pensando)que querra??

Julia:KAI!!!!!

Kai:aahhh!!el demonio en persona!!!

Raul:No Kai,es Julia

Julia:GRRRRRRRRRRRr...ÒÓ,y golpea a los 2.

Raul: TT,snif,snif...Por que me golpeas!!??yo no dije lo del demonio!!

Julia:por que eres un idiota!!!¬¬

Raul:Ya se...pero por que!?

Julia:Por que eres un ·$&$·!!!

Raul:No te zarpes please!!!

Al dia siguiente,todos trajeron todo,globos,platitos descartables,vacitos descartables...todo descartable!!menos la comida ¬¬(es mi fic,pero la cosa es que es un grado responsable,no como el mio TT)

Julia:Bien...ustedes chicas decoren las paredes!!!,chicos,acomodes la comida...

El profe:Julia!!me sorprende tu astucia!!

Julia:Si profe,es que todo hay que hacerlo con astucia,amor,ganas .,se lo dice en forma de chupamedias para que ella sea la 1 escolta.

El profe: .(pensando)parece que esta chica se hace la chupamedia conmigo UU.

Kai trajo el grabador...

Kai:trajiste musica July?

Julia:Sip!,traje BEP

Kai:Bueno...pero yo traje Rolling Stone

Raul,se mete a la discucion.

Raul:Naaaa...es mejor Good Charlotte!

Julia:Si en casa no tenemos ningun disco de Good Charlotte!?

Raul:Si,pero se lo afane al vecino,mira es nuevito,lo tenia en una bolsa.

Julia:ayyy hermanito...cuando vas a madurar...

Raul:Hoy

Julia:eso es lo que dices siempre

Kai:en el año del perejil va a madurar,sabes Julia?

Julia:(pensando)ayyy estos dos,arta me tienen,con siempre las mismas palabras,sera mejor que cierren el Çüô o yo le doy una tR0mPdÁ.

Ya esta todo preparado(Guau!,si nuestra señorita marcelase entera d q hicieron todo rapido,se va quere matar XP)

Abren las puertas y ahi pasa 5 Año!!!Un aplauso fuerte!!!

Kai:ahi va Tala¬¬

Julia: (pensando)Julia,pon esa sonrrisa falsa,por que la verdad es que no quiero tener una cara d Çül0.

Raul:(

Julia:le susurra en el odio,sonrrei D.

Raul:No quiero :(

Julia:Queres una trompada?¬¬

Raul:No gracias ?

Julia:Okay ;)

Entraron los de 5,y Kai pone la musica.

Kai:que suerte...los Rolling Van a sonar a full!

Julia:Lo dudo Kai querido,Rolling fue exito del padaso Buuu...pone BEP

Kai:Rolling Stone

Julia:Black Eyed Peas

Kai:Stone

Julia:BEP

Kai:Stone

Julia:BEP

Kai:Stone!!

Julia:BEP!!

Raul:Good Charlotte!

Kai y Julia:NOOOO!!!y no te metas en nuestra discucion!

Raul: TT

Pero como Kai y Julia peleaban,Raul aprobecho y puso Good Charlotte...

Raul:Siii...aqui viene!!!

Radio:I JUST WANNA LIVE!!!

Kai y Julia:NOOOOOO!!!!

El profe:quieren dejar de hacer tanto alboroto!!!???,y les pega a los 3.

Raul: TT,snif,snif..waaa...MAMA!!!

Kai: TT¬¬estoy molesto

Julia:yo tambien TT¬¬

Tala:Que dia no Kai?

Kai:Callate!es mi problema y no tuyo!

Tala:Sorry ¬¬

Tala:profesor...puedo sacar un rato a Kai?

El profe:sip!pero no hagan travesuras¬¬

Tala:ok

Tala sale con Kai,tambien con Brian y Spencer.

Tala se detiene y Kai tambien,Spencer y Brian tambien.

Kai:Tala que quieres tu y tus chupamedia?

Spencer:Yo no soy chupamedia¬¬

Brian:ni yo¬¬

Tala:ustedes 2 ya callencen,escuchame Kai...

Kai?

Tala:Yo...quiero preguntarte...

A continuacion veran una version fuera de lo comun!!!

Tala:Yo...quiero preguntarte si vos queres ser mi...,y le da un beso en la boca a Kai

Brian y Spencer quedaron boquiaviertos.

la cara de Kai: OO

Tala le dio un pico muy fuerte...muy fuerte,delicioso,tipo el que se dan las parejas,y luego se tranzan y lo agarra de la cintura a Kai.Estubieron asi media hora...

Tala termina de tranzarlo.

Tala:Y que dices Kai?

Kai:Bueno yo Tala...soy Tröö(gÿ)

Tala:Yo tambien...

Kai:Se nota...

Tala:Que dices?

Kai:NO gracias Tala...prefiero a Tyson...

Tala:Que!?no dale,dame otro

Kai:que?saca tus manos de mi cintura

Tala:otro beso...estubo delicioso,en la cama aun mas .

Kai: eh?

Julia y Raul salen,y los ven.

Julia y Raul quedaron boquiaviertoss...

Tala:Dale,se mi novio,eres muy delicioso Kai,sabes?

Julia:KAI!!!!Eres Gÿ!!!(pensando)no Kai..y eso...y eso que guste de ti!!

Raul:Guau OO

Tala:como sea Kai...chau,y se va con su equipo.

Musica de fondo:(ESTE PÜTô AMOR!!)

Kai: OO

Julia: Waaaa...Kai!!!Yo...yo...Te amo!

Kai:(pensando)m!êrd,todos gustan de mi!?

Al dia siguiente,fue el ultimo dia de clases,todo normal,luego la despedida,y Kai,Julia y Raul,practicaban con la bandera.

Que final!xD

P.D:KAI SE CONFESO!!!DEJEN COMENTARIO


End file.
